3:10 to Crazytown
The teams compete in Western-themed challenges, and one of the contestants continuously throws challanges at another (one from the separate teams). Plot The episode opens with the castmates struggling to keep cool in the intense heat wave outside. Gwen manages to develop a cold, prompting Trent to try and cheer her up, letting her drink from his water bottle. Unfortunately, he makes things awkward when he incorporates his obsession of the number nine by wiping off his water bottle nine times after she drinks from it. Chris arrives in a cowboy outfit, announcing the day's challenge will be based on the Western movie genre. The castmates stop at the set of an old western movie, where they are given their first challenge: they must jump onto a horse from a hundred foot high diving board. Since the Screaming Gaffers won the previous week's challenge, Chris forces them to go first. As Gwen begins to climb up the ladder, Duncan jokingly tells his teammates that they will probably need a new leader, which Gwen overhears, making her more exasperated. Once she gets to the top, she suddenly decides not to jump. However, when Gwen turns around to climb back down, she sneezes hard, the force of which pushes her over the edge, though she manages to land on the horse, albeit painfully. As she falls off the horse, Trent rushes to help her, which she appreciates. She discovers her arm is injured when Trent pulls it to help her up, prompting Leshawna to push him away and help Gwen up instead. Trent volunteers to go next, thinking things can't get any worse, but misses the horse and painfully lands crotch first on a fence post. Owen jumps, but the horse runs away in terror at his massive weight, causing Owen to chase it, and force himself onto the saddle. Chris gives the Killer Grips a point, despite Owen cheating, angering the Gaffers. All of the castmates jump, except Justin, who cites a modeling contract that prevents him from participating in order to protect his assets. Lindsay and Beth take the challenge together, but before jumping, both exchange promises that if one of them dies, they could have one of the other's items. Despite their theatrics, they land on the horse successfully. With the score tied, Leshawna and Heather are the last one's left, and they both climb up the ladder while insulting each other. At the top, Leshawna pushes Heather off, but Heather pulls Leshawna down with her. Both end up hanging from a weather vane by their pants. Leshawna's pants rip on the weather vane and she falls off, but she still misses the horse, while Heather is left hanging off the plank. Both teams are still tied with three points each. For the tie-breaker, Chris explains that the castmates will settle it via a showdown using water guns. In order to help Gwen win, Trent chooses the easy-to-hit Owen as the shooter for his team. However, Owen drinks all the water out of the squirt guns, forcing Chris to make a new tie-breaker. The final challenge is to have the team of cowboys (the Grips) rope the group of cattle (the Gaffers, wearing cow udder hats). While the Grips do well at first, Trent gives up in order to let Gwen and her team win. The remaining Gaffers find some extra rope lying around and turn the tables on the Grips by capturing them, thus winning the challenge. Chris lets everyone shower in a barrel before the elimination ceremony. While everyone is showering, Gwen meets with Trent, expressing guilt over him throwing challenges for her, and also how unsettling his obsession with the number nine is. Gwen ends her relationship with Trent, much to his dismay. Justin, who is nearby, overhears everything and tells his team. Justin and the rest of his team confront Gwen and accuse her of having Trent throw challenges. Though she tries to convince them she didn't, they don't believe her, and Justin accuses her of making attempts to get to the final two. In a desperate attempt to convince them, she urges them to vote off Trent, and Justin ominously insists that Gwen will owe them. At the elimination ceremony, Chris tosses the Gilded Chris Awards to Lindsay, Beth, Justin, and Owen, with Trent having been voted off. He begs to say goodbye to Gwen before leaving, but an uncaring Chef hurls him into the lame-o-sine. Afterward, Chris and Gwen watch a replay of the night's elimination ceremony from Chris' viewing room. Gwen questions if Chris had her view the ceremony to make her feel bad, which he affirms. Gwen sadly responds that it worked. Exclusive clip In the Lame-o-sine, Trent is shocked that he is eliminated so early in the season, since he believed that he and Gwen would have made it to the finals together. He is saddened that his relationship with her is over and admits that Gwen made him crazy. He states that his team is better off without him and bangs his forehead against the door, afterward saying his forehead will need time to recover. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Harold *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen *Trent Trivia General *Just like the previous season, the final ten castmates consist of four people on one team and six on the other: *Total Drama Island: *Gophers: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Trent. *Bass: Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette. *Total Drama Action: *Gaffers: Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, and Harold. *Grips: Justin, Lindsay, Beth, and Owen. *This is however reversed in the elimination order by the end of the season, with six members from the Killer Grips and four members from the Screaming Gaffers. Continuity *Gwen breaks up with Trent in this episode, making them the second couple in the series, and the first in Total Drama Action, to break up. *This episode shows that Chef is now starting to rebel against Chris, as he is refusing to wear certain outfits and even ties him up, possibly because he is still angry at Chris for not giving him his paycheck. *Duncan admits in this episode that he continues to bully Harold, because he rigged the votes and eliminated Courtney last season. This reveals that he eventually found out the truth about her wrongful elimination, even though he initially thought Heather was behind it. References *This episode's title is a parody of the movie, 3:10 to Yuma. *The horse challenge is a parody of the movie The Mask of Zorro, involving a scene where he jumps on the horse from a tall building (and misses). *In the recap of the last episode, Chris states that the sandcastle made by the Grips is named "Casa Dos Gwen", which is a mixture of the two names for it, "Casa Gwen" and "Casa Dos Paper-Mâché". Goofs *In No Pain, No Game, Leshawna states that she's wearing a weave, but in this episode it curls up into an afro, as if it were normal hair, but later in the season Heather mocks Leshawna for her weave. *Despite Leshawna's hair curling in this episode, every time she has been wet previously, her hair is normal. *When the camera is zoomed out before Chris says that the Killer Grips will have to vote someone off, DJ is missing his udder hat while all the other members of his team have their hats on. However, it appears on his head in the next scene. *When the castmates meet up with Chris for the tie-breaker challenge, Leshawna's pants show no signs of being ripped by the weather vane earlier. However, she may have simply changed her pants. *When Leshawna yells at Heather, Lindsay appears to have no teeth. *When Duncan trips Harold, he falls into a water container. However, there is no water container near Duncan. *When Trent and Beth are caught in the rope, Trent is seen having only one leg. *After the Gaffers find rope during the calf roping contest, Leshawna and Harold both rope Justin. Even though Harold roped him first, Leshawna's rope is lower on Justin's body than Harold's is. *When the Gaffers win the tie-breaker challenge, Owen is not shown tied up. *During the scene when Gwen, Trent, and Justin are outside of the communal bathroom, they're in front of Camp Wawanakwa's washroom rather than the one on the abandoned film lot. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)